civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ireland (Daniel O'Connell)
Ireland led by Daniel O'Connell is a custom civilization by DMS, with contributions from TranquilSilence, DarthKyofu, and Urdnot_Scott. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Ireland' Ireland is an island in the North Atlantic. It is separated from Great Britain to its east by the North Channel, the Irish Sea, and St George's Channel. Ireland is the second-largest island of the British Isles, the third-largest in Europe, and the twentieth-largest on Earth. Irish culture has had a significant influence on other cultures, especially in the field of literature. Alongside mainstream Western culture, a strong indigenous culture exists, as expressed through Gaelic games, Irish music and the Irish language. Daniel O'Connell Daniel O'Connell (Irish: Dónall Ó Conaill; 6 August 1775 – 15 May 1847), often referred to as The Liberator or The Emancipator, was an Irish political leader in the first half of the 19th century. He campaigned for Catholic emancipation—including the right for Catholics to sit in the Westminster Parliament, denied for over 100 years—and repeal of the Acts of Union which combined Great Britain and Ireland. Throughout his career in Irish politics, O'Connell was able to gain a large following among the Irish masses in support of him and his Catholic Association. O'Connell's main strategy was one of political reformism, working within the parliamentary structures of the British state in Ireland and forming an alliance of convenience with the Whigs. More radical elements broke with O'Connell to found the Young Ireland movement. O'Connell's philosophy and career have inspired leaders all over the world, including Mahatma Gandhi and Martin Luther King. He was told by William Makepeace Thackeray (1811–1863) "you have done more for your nation than any man since Washington ever did". Honoré de Balzac (1799–1850) wrote that "Napoleon and O'Connell were the only great men the 19th century had ever seen." 'Dawn of Man' "The people of Ireland yearn once more for their ardent emancipator, Daniel O’Connell! Born firmly in a land dominated by a foreign power, you would rise to prominence not by subverting the system or seeking to overthrow it, but by effecting gradual parliamentary change in order to better the lives of your kinfolk. An outspoken champion of liberty and opponent of violence, you were a political titan of the times, regarded by many as the ‘Uncrowned King of Ireland’ due to your popularity with the people you fought for. Though your goal of breaking the acts of union and the recreation of an independent Irish State would not be realised in your lifetime, it is undeniable that the steps taken by you and your allies were a massive inspiration to many civil rights leaders internationally. Whilst freedom would eventually come to your people, it came at a cost of immense violence and bitter civil conflict that you worked so hard to oppose in your lifetime. Oh Great Liberator, uncrowned King of Ireland, your people once again call out for your august guidance. The altar of liberty has toppled, and requires a firm foundation to be laid once more. In such a time of uncertainty and chaos Irishmen of all faiths and creeds cry out to you as their guardian, Daniel O’Connell. Will you lead your people from ignorance and oppression? Can you make the heart of the Irish Nation beat once again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the Test of Time?" Introduction: "Hello lad and welcome. I am Daniel O'Connell, the Liberator! Come friend, pet my doggo and lets have a whale of a time!" Defeat: "You may have bested me, but my visions will go on firmly, and with a certainty of success." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua, Text *''TranquilSilence'': Design, Text *''Urdnot_Scott'': Art, Text *''DarthKyofu'': Civ Icon, Map Category:DMS Category:Ireland Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders